Hybrid Sight
The Hybrid Sight is an attachment appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 which attaches a Holographic Sight and a magnifier. It also makes an appearance in the Devastation downloadable content pack for Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The magnifier (in conjunction with a Holographic Sight) was first seen attached to the M4A1 in the E3 trailer. The magnifier can flip from the right side to the top of the weapon on the fly, allowing for versatile aiming that can be adapted to different combat situations. To prevent people from using the Holographic Sight exclusively, both scopes are brought up slower, with the magnifier having a slower ADS than the ACOG Scope, along with slightly increased weapon sway. The magnifier is activated and deactivated using the control for the first equipment item (left D-pad for consoles, key 3 on PC). However, as this is the same control to ready an underbarrel attachment, the Hybrid Sight cannot be used in conjunction with one. Campaign The Hybrid Sight makes three appearances in the campaign, all three times being part of the player's starting loadout being used by Frost and Yuri. In "Black Tuesday", the player has an M4A1 with a Hybrid Sight attached, while it is attached to the ACR 6.8 in "Scorched Earth". The third appearance is a unique sniper rifle version in "Eye of the Storm" attached to the RSASS used by Yuri. Interestingly the scope is fixed on top of the gun while the red dot sight is fixed to the left side, this means the gun has to be turned on its side when using the red dot sight. Special Ops The M4A1 with which player(s) begin Fatal Extraction and Flood the Market will always have a Hybrid Scope. Multiplayer The Hybrid Sight is also present in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer, available exclusively for all of the Assault Rifles. It has a 1.2x zoom without the magnifier and a 2.4x zoom with the magnifier, contrary to the in-game description. The Hybrid Sight is most effective on Assault Rifles with controllable recoil and good range, such as the ACR 6.8 or the G36C, as player can ensure that his/her bullets make their mark. SMGs can mount a similar sight called the HAMR. The HAMR has a much faster switch between the two reticles, and is much less obstructive when using the scope, however, the HAMR's Red Dot is half of the normal size. Advantages Because the Hybrid Sight provides both a low-zoom optic and a high-zoom optic simultaneously, players using it can more easily engage enemies at a wider variety of distances. Limitations The Hybrid Scope has a slower ADS time compared to the standalone ACOG, although Quickdraw may partially remedy this effect. Users also must swap between appropriate sights at the right time, or else they could be left using the wrong scope at the wrong time. Despite rumors, Sleight of Hand is used only to reload faster (or swap weapons faster with the Pro variant), and thus it will not speed up the scope-switching time. The act of having to flip the magnifier between the two optics might put users at a disadvantage compared to enemies with weapons that have simpler one-zoom optics. Also, the Hybrid Sight will obstruct more of the user's peripheral vison with both magnifications, due to the large size of the magnifier. Gallery ACR_6.8_Hybrid_Sight_On_MW3.png|An ACR 6.8 with the Hybrid Sight attachment Hybrid Sight On ADS MW3.png|The Hybrid Sight in use. M4A1_Hybrid_Sight_Off_ADS_MW3.png|Aiming down the Hybrid Sight without the scope. Hybrid Scope Equipping MW3.png|Deploying the Hybrid Sight. Hybrid Scope Unequipping MW3.png|The player putting down the Hybrid Sight. HybridSightingame.jpg|The Hyrbid Sight as it appears in third person Call of Duty: Ghosts While several hybrid optics appear in Call of Duty: Ghosts, the Hybrid Sight itself appears as an integrated attachment into the Ripper weapon from the Devastation DLC. Toggling the sight (done in a similar manner to the Tracker Sight) changes the gun between SMG and AR mode, where the SMG sight acts as a traditional iron sight, and the AR sight has an electronic interface. Gallery Ripper AR ADS.jpg|The Hybrid Sight in Assault Rifle mode Ripper SMG ADS.jpg|The Hybrid Sight in Submachine Gun mode Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Hybrid Sight provides the same magnification as the ACOG Scope, but is more obstructive for both close range and long range views. *The reticle cannot be customized. *The loss of peripheral vision is similar to that of the ACOG Scope from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Compared to the Red Dot, Holographic, and Iron Sights, the Hybrid Sight has the most amount of sway when aiming down the sights. As with all other sights, the sway can be reduced with Stability or by going prone. *A sniper variant of the attachment appears on the RSASS in "Eye of the Storm", where the player has either the option of the default sniper scope or an attached Red Dot Sight. This is not available in Multiplayer. *The Holographic sight in the front of the magnifier has 1.2 times zoom which is actually lower than the standard 1.35 times zoom on the iron sights of assault rifles. *When switched to Holographic Sight, the blocking frame is smaller than the actual Holographic Sight alone. The blocking frame is similar to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Holographic Sight variant. *In multiplayer, the Hybrid Sight appears to be zoomed in less than campaign. *Quickdraw Pro will not make the player change sights quicker. *Interestingly, the Hybrid Sight in campaign, when the weapon is put down, will always be set off to the side, even though the M4A1 will automatically have it set up when picked up. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments